paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Boy
This is a song article by SmokythePolicePup and is "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. Song Smoky was sitting in his pup house one night after reading Peter Pan, one of his favorite books. It caused him to reflect on a time when he was a stray on his own. No family, no friends, just himself. The thoughts in his head made him realize that he was just like one of the Lost Boys from the book and Ryder was his Peter Pan. Then, he began to sing. 'Smoky: '*singing* There was a time when I was alone Nowhere to go and no place to call home My only friend was the man in the moon And even sometimes he would go away, too Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high He came to me with the sweetest smile Told me he wanted to talk for awhile He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." And ever since that day... I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality." Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe Believe in him and believe in me Together we will fly away in a cloud of green To your beautiful destiny As we soared above the town that never loved me I realized I finally had a family Soon enough we reached Neverland Peacefully my feet hit the sand And ever since that day... I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality." Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, Even Captain Hook. You are my perfect story book Neverland, I love you so, You are now my home sweet home Forever a lost boy at last And for always I will say... I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality." Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free 'Hope you guys enjoyed this song. It's one of my favorites and it relates so much to me and so much to Smoky. ' Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs sung by Smoky Category:SmokythePolicePup's Songs Category:Tundra's Fanon